


Dreams Are Made Of:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confession, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Slash, Star Watching/Star Gazing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are finally on a date after years of sexual tension, The Former Seal told him something, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Dreams Are Made Of:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are finally on a date after years of sexual tension, The Former Seal told him something, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was like a dream come true, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that he was on a date with his crush, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he made a lot of effort to make the evening terrific for the both of them, After years of playing games, & unresolved sexual tension, They finally told each other how they felt about each other, Now they are on their date, which made both men happy.

 

"I can't believe that this is happening, Steve, Everything was so amazing, Thank you for all of this tonight", as they snuggled against each other, as they made their way back to the camaro, so they can make it to the next part of their date. Steve stopped them for a second, so they can have their first kiss, He kissed him, & said, "Anything for my sweetheart", He chuckled, as he saw the blond blushed crimson, as a response to what he just said.

 

"What ?", Danny asked with a confused expression on his face, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I am looking at the beauty that I was just graced with, You are what dreams made of, Danno," The Former Seal kissed him with a little passion, which the loudmouth detective was happy to return.

 

“You are too for me, Super Seal, & they got into the car, & held hands, as they went to Paradise Meadow for some star gazing, Danny never felt like this about anyone before. “I love you, I loved you since the beginning”, Danny softly confessed.

 

“I loved you too, Danno”, Steve said, as he gave him a brightening smile. They made it to their destination, & got settled in for a romantic night of star gazing. They just shut the world out, & acted like it was the two of them.

 

The End.


End file.
